Pertemuan Antara Warlock dan Pengembara Siang
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Simon tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertemu dengan raja pesta yaitu Magnus Bane. Seharusnya malam santainya ini tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan Magnus. Belum lagi ketika melihat Magnus terlihat begitu frustas. Simon and Magnus.


**Pertemuan Antara Warlock dan Pengembara Siang**

**Disclaimer :**

The Mortal Instruments adalah karya luar biasa milik Cassandra Clare. Sedangkan tulisan ini adalah milik saya. Tidak ada yang akan mengubah hal itu.

Tulisan ini dibuat hanya untuk melepas penat.

* * *

><p>Simon Lewis—sang pengembara siang kini tengah duduk merenung di salah satu sudut meja restoran kecil bernama Veselka. Restoran ini merupakan salah satu tempat yang sangat Simon sukai. Simon terkadang menghabiskan waktu bersama Clary di tempat ini, menceritakan apa pun yang dapat mereka ceritakan. Restoran ini berada di Lower East Side. Tempat yang dapat dia jangkau dari rumahnya.<p>

Dulu sebelum dirinya menjadi vampir, dia bisa memesan makanan dan minuman yang sangat dia sukai. Tetapi sejak dua bulan yang lalu semuanya berubah. Dia hanya bisa meminum darah untuk menopang hidupnya agar tidak tersiksa akan dahaga haus. Dia tidak menginginkan hidup dengan monster yang berada di dalamnya, menjadi immortal bukanlah yang dia inginkan. Simon ingin hidup normal seperti Clary yang akan menua dan mempunyai anak seperti kebanyakan orang. Tetapi dirinya tidak akan pernah menua, menjadi makhluk abadi selamanya.

"_Shit_!" Tiba-tiba simon menutup mulutnya. Tangannya gemetar hebat.

Dia merasa mual seketika. Bukan, dia tidak sedang lapar. Hanya saja ketika Simon sedang memikirkan dirinya yang sekarang, dia merasa bahwa dia tidak sanggup untuk melawan monster yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam dirinya.

Pelayan sudah mengantarkan pesanannya ketika dia dalam kondisi mual. Buru-buru pelayan itu pergi. Dia mengira bahwa Simon akan muntah di hadapannya.

"Well, sang pengembara siang. Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?"

Simon menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan 'Pengembara Siang'. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Tidak risih seperti dulu ketika orang-orang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Magnus?" Alis Simon bertautan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Magnus akan datang ke tempat seperti ini. Simon pikir, Magnus sedang mengadakan pesta atau sedang berkencan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Lightwood.

Mengingat para anggota Lightwood membuat Simon menutup mulutnya kembali. Para anggota Lightwood selalu saja membuat dirinya terjebak di antara mereka.

"Tidak salahnya aku mengunjungi tempat kaum fana." Magnus segera mengambil tempat di samping Simon. "Ada masalah?" Magnus memainkan kedua alisnya. Mata kucing Magnus berwarna hijau emas yang jernih.

Simon bergeser sedikit. Dia agak ragu ketika Magnus memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak masalah. Hanya saja, kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Pernyataan Simon membuat Magnus tidak mengerti dengan pemuda vampir itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Magnus tidak mengerti.

"Pesta, hura-hura. Kau inikan raja pesta. Lalu untuk apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke tempat kaum fana. Kau aneh. Kau biasanya tidak pernah melewatkan pesta. Terkecuali jika kau sedang bersama Alec."

Magnus tersenyum kaku. "Sesekali raja pesta sepertiku membutuhkan rehat. Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin ketenangan saja kali ini."

"Bertengkar dengan Alec?" langsung Simon memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Magnus menoleh seketika padanya. Mata kucing itu kini meredup, tidak seterang tadi.

Magnus segera menutup mukanya, mengusapnya perlahan. Rambut yang berdiri dengan gliter warna warni kini mendadak lemas. Seperti bunga yang layu karena tidak dirawat.

Magnus tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya terdengar helaan napas.

"Sepertinya kau memang sedang bertengkar dengan Alec." Simon menyimpulkan masalah yang terjadi dengan melihat keadaan Magnus yang sekarang.

Magnus akan bertingkah aneh jika sudah berhubungan dengan salah satu anggota Lightwood

"Alec, Alexander Lightwood." Kata Magnus, dengan kepala tertunduk. "Begitulah."

Simon menghela napas. "Para anggota Lightwood selalu menjadi sumber masalah bagi kaum seperti kita."

"Mereka pemburu bayangan. Wajar jika mereka selalu waspada pada kita. Terutama pada Penghuni Dunia Bawah seperti dirimu."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tetapi itu juga termasuk hitungan. Yang aku maksudkan adalah sikap mereka yang selalu seenaknya sendiri." Dari lubuk hati Simon mengatakannya.

Wajah Magnus tanpa ekspersi menoleh pada Simon.

"Kau ini payah jika perkataanmu tadi untuk menghiburku."

Ekspresi wajah Simon mengambarkan keterkejutan ketika perkataannya barusan untuk menghibur Magnus. Sepertinya ada yang perlu diluruskan oleh Simon di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan kepadamu satu hal. Aku sedang tidak mengiburmu. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai melawak. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat akan hal itu. Tapi satu yang pasti dan aku yakini. Permasalahan kita sama. Lightwood adalah sumber masalah kita. Bukan semuanya, tapi beberapa anggota menyebabkan kau dan aku seperti ini." Simon mengangkat bahunya kemudian meminum pesanan yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Magnus tersenyum kecut. Magnus benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sepertiku. Isabelle?" Magnus kini yang bertanya. Menanyakan masalah yang terjadi pada Simon.

Segelas minuman sudah berada di depannya. Simon tidak merasa kalau Magnus tadi telah memesan. Sudahlah, Simon tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin Magnus orang yang tepat untuk tempat curahan hatinya karena dirinya dan Magnus mempunyai sumber masalah yang sama.

"Iya. kau tahu, aku dan Isabelle tidak mempunyai hubungan eksklusif seperti dirimu tapi aku mempunyai perasaan padanya. Dia seperti tidak menganggapku sebagai 'kekasih' sesungguhnya. Dan itu sebenarnya membuat Clary sedikit cerewet padaku." Simon mengutip kata kekasih dengan kedua tangannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan status hubungan itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ketika setiap aku bertemu dengan Clary, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk memastikan hubungan di antara aku dan Isabelle. Clary tidak ingin melihatku merana."

Magnus menopang dagunya. Seolah-olah dia sedang memikirkan kalimat yang harus dia ucapkan untuk menjawab ucapan Simon.

"Ternyata kau ini terlalu payah untuk berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Kau benar-benar payah. Pantas saja Clary cerewet kepadamu."

Simon tidak mengharapkan Magnus akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi ucapan Magnus ada benarnya juga. Dia selalu payah berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Dengan Clary saja harus berakhir dengan dirinya yang merana, meratapi betapa bodoh dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa Clary tidak mencintainya dan hanya menganggap sebagai sahabat. Menyedihkan.

"Setidaknya kau dapat memberiku saran. Bukan mengejekku seperti itu." kata Simon. "Clary saja memberiku saran walaupun itu terlalu membantuku. Jace malah menyuruhku untuk langsung blak-blakan pada Isabelle. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu."

"Aku tahu hal itu. Kau tipe orang yang akan bertindak jika sudah dalam keadaan genting. Kenapa kau tidak menempatkan dirimu dalam keadaan genting. Mungkin kau bisa meminta kepastian hubunganmu dengan Isabelle."

Simon menyandarkan punggungnya, terlihat letih. "Kau sungguh tidak membantuku sama sekali. Lalu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Alec?"

"Dia mortal dan aku tidak. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Simon terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan Magnus barusan. Seperti mengingatkan hubungannya dengan Isabelle yang merupakan kaum mortal. Perkataan Magnus selalu saja membuat dirinya bimbang dengan masa depan atau jalan yang akan dia pilih nantinya.

"Kau perlu tahu. Aku tidak yakin kau baru saja menanyakan tentang pendapatku. Jika iya maka aku orang yang terakhir di dunia yang pantas kau mintai nasihat tentang hubungan. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini payah dalam menjalin kasih dengan seseorang."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu dengan perbedaan antara kita dengan Lightwood."

Simon mencoba memikirkannya. Dia berusaha mencari perbedaan di antara dirinya dan Lightwood. "Mereka pemburu bayangan. Aku ini penghuni dunia bawah, kau warlock. Mereka selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, menyukai dengan keramaian, suka marah-marah tak jelas terutama Alec. Isabelle juga kadang marah padaku juga, tapi tidak sesering Alec. Mereka tangkas, pintar. Mereka—" Simon menghentikan ucapannya. _Mereka fana, tidak abadi_. Simon melanjutkan di dalam hatinya.

Magnus tersenyum kecut, ekspresinya tampak tidak bersemangat. Simon mendadak seperti orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

Magnus mengangkat gelasnya, dengan sekilas warna itu berubah menjadi merah kemudian biru dan berubah seterusnya hingga suara Simon menghentikan kegiatan Magnus tadi.

"Kau membuat orang menatapmu." Simon memberikan pandangan ke arah orang-orang yang memerhatikan Magnus.

Magnus menghela napas berat, terdengar banyak beban di pundaknya. Dia benar-benar memikirkan semuanya sendiri.

"Andai saja aku bisa menyakinkan Alec bahwa aku bisa mengubahnya sepertiku maka aku tidak akan seperti ini. Alec yang malah menginginkan aku menjadi fana. Dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku. Aku sudah hidup selama delapan ratus tahun. Dan sudah melihat orang-orang yang aku kenal menua dan mati. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi fana. Ada alasan kenapa aku memilih untuk immortal. Aku berharap dia menjadi seperti aku. Dia menolaknya. Dan di sinilah aku dengan vampir dan meratapi nasib cintaku." Terdengar sendu ucapan Magnus walaupun Simon mendengar kalimat terakhir sepertinya Magnus tidak menerima jika ditemani olehnya.

"Bukankah kau egois? Kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi fana? atau kalau aku boleh berpendapat kalian berdua sama-sama egoisnya. Alec ingin menjadikan kau fana. semuanya sangat egois." Jelas Simon sedang memberikan pendapatnya yang menurutnya terdengar bijak.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau ingat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, seratus, dua ratus tahun lagi, hanya akan ada kau dan aku." Magnus memandang Simon dengan mata merenung. "Hanya kitalah yang tersisa nanti. Tidak ada Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, dan lain-lainnya. Hanya ada kita. Kau mengerti?"

Tiba-tiba Simon merasa mual. Simon mengerti dengan semua yang diucapkan Magnus. Tentu Simon pernah memikirkan itu, sering malah, tetapi selalu dia kesampingkan. Rasanya terlalu besar dan mengerikan untuk direnungkan. Simon segera mengenyahkan semuanya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dan dia tidak akan memusingkan itu.

"Aku merasa semuanya terasa salah. Hubunganku dengan alec tiba-tiba saja menjadi salah. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Hanya masalah keabadian dan tidak. Itu saja yang menjadi masalah sekarang." Lanjut Magnus mencurahkan masalahnya.

Simon menepuk perlahan Warlock tertinggi di Brooklyn. "Dengar, Alec menginginkan kau fana karena dia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya denganmu. Menua bersama dan bertukar cerita di beranda rumah sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Wajar jika Alec ingin mengubahmu menjadi fana. Alec ingin seperti manusia lainnya. Kau hanya perlu menyakinkan Alec untuk hubungan saat ini dan ke depannya."

"Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan."

Simon menyela dengan cepat. "Kau punya banyak pilihan. Misalnya kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa memikirkan masalah immortal. Seperti ketika kau melancong dengan Alec ke sebagian dunia. Atau kau mempersiapkan dirimu dengan pilihan yang Alec pegang bagi dirinya. Atau masih banyak pilihan-pilihan yang lain jika kau ingin mencobanya. Sejalannya waktu, Alec akan mengerti dan kau juga akan mengerti dengan apa yang Alec inginkan. Untuk saat ini, kalian tidak saling memahami dengan apa yang kalian inginkan saat ini." Simon tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang dilontarkannya barusan.

"Ku kira kau adalah penasihat yang buruk, tapi aku salah." Magnus menegakkan badannya. "Kau tidak terlalu buruk."

Simon menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika Magnus memujinya. Dia lihat Magnus mengangkat gelasnya dan menyodorkan ke arahnya.

"Bersulang." Kata Magnus dengan nada yang berubah. Tidak ada kesedihan di sana.

"Kau tahu. Aku ini sedang meminum kopi. Bagaimana aku akan bersulang?" Simon tidak habis pikir dengan yang Magnus lakukan. Dia benar-benar aneh. Simon heran bagaimana Alec bisa jatuh cinta pada Warlock eksentrik seperti Magnus.

Percikan sinar biru keluar dari tangan Magnus dan mengubah sesuatu yang berada di cangkir Simon dengan cairan terlihat seperti _ginger ale_ atau memang itu _ginger ale_.

"Sekarang kita bisa bersulang." Dengan senang Magnus mengatakannya. Kesedihan itu telah berganti menjadi kegembiraan.

Selalu Magnus membuatnya terkejut dengan sihir. Percikan sinar biru itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Hanya Penghuni Dunia Bawah dan Pemburu Bayangan.

"Untuk keabadian kita." Magnus mengangkat gelasnya.

"Untuk Lightwood." Simon menangapinya. Dia angkat cangkirnya yang berisi _ginger ale. _Tidak mereka pedulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Alexander Lightwood dan Isabelle Lightwood." Bersamaan mereka mengucapkannya sebelum mereka menghabiskan minuman.

Dengan cepat Magnus dan Simon meletakkan cangkir dan gelas di meja secara bersamaan.

Puas. Itulah yang mereka rasakan ketika berhasil menghabiskan minumannya.

"Aku traktir kau." Ucap Magnus dengan menyakinkan.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan mentraktirku." Simon ragu dengan ucapan Magnus.

Baru saja Magnus dan Simon akan berdebat. Dua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal memasuki restoran. Alec dan Isabelle dengan baju khas pemburu bayangan yang basah akibat rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana.

"Aku rasa kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita berdua." Magnus bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Alec, menciumnya lembut. Sedangkan Isabelle berjalan ke arahnya. Terlihat anggun ketika berjalan.

"Hi, Simon." Isabelle menyapa Simon. Dia terlihat cantik seperti biasanya.

Ya, benar yang dikatakan oleh Magnus. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Antara dirinya dan Isabelle. Antara kejelasan hubungan mereka dan ke depannya. Harus terselesaikan, tidak boleh tertunda.

"Isabelle, aku ingin—"

Dan malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang antara Simon dan Isabelle, Magnus dan Alec. Semuanya harus menjadi jelas. Tidak boleh menjadi abu-abu dalam bersamaan.

THE END

Entah kenapa sya ngerasa Simon itu kece XD dan Magnus yang selalu aneh setiap saat. Dan sya heran kenapa Alec mau dengan warlock aneh macam Magnus hahaha. Mungkin karena cinta XD


End file.
